What the Body knows before the Mind
by rye-chan
Summary: Sasuke is extremely frustrated and doesn't know why and his explicit dreams of him and his teammate aren't helping. Who is Sasuke dreaming of and why is he so frustrated? Maybe Naruto can help him out. :D


Happy belated birthday SasuNaru-lover-fan, I hope you like your story!

What the Body knows before the Mind

Day One:

Sasuke Uchiha, the raven-haired and pale-skinned shinobi, woke up on Sunday morning at five am, which was earlier than usual, feeling rather odd. Frowning in confusion, the raven-haired eighteen-year-old climbed out of bed and shook his head lightly back and forth in an attempt to get rid of the odd feeling. It did not work of course and he huffed in agitation.

_Maybe if I train it will go away. _Sasuke thought as he dressed for the new day.

As he made his way outside, the raven saw it was sunnier than usual. The bright blue and cloudless sky hurt his eyes a little, as he looked up. With a quiet sigh, Sasuke walked into the village, heading to his usual private training area. He looked around him at the few villagers that were up as he passed by and a realization hit. Sasuke paused where he was standing with a frown marring his pretty face as the realization sunk in. He was frustrated.

The raven's frown deepened as he tried to figure out what was causing his sudden frustration but he had no idea. Scoffing, Sasuke decided that his frustration would definitely go away once he trained for a while. The raven continued on his way intent on ridding himself of the unnecessary feeling.

Around seven fifteen, he arrived in the private glade and began his solo training session. He aimed and threw his kunai and shuriken with deadly accuracy at the five targets placed periodically around the glade. After target practice, he began testing his limitations with his sharingan then proceeded with the usual stuff: sit-ups, push-ups, flexibility, weight distribution, balance, and his jutsu.

Without realizing it, the sun had begun to set as the raven collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Panting, Sasuke looked at the yellow, orange, and red sky watching as the bright blue slowly dimmed into a darker navy blue coloring. A thought struck Sasuke then, the blues and red reminded him of Naruto's eyes. When the blonde was happy his eyes were bright blue, when he was sad or angry they changed to dark navy, when he was furious his eyes would turn red, signaling the nine-tailed fox's chakra being active.

Thinking about Naruto so suddenly made the raven sit up; grunting from the effort because he was so exhausted, and noticed his frustration had increased. Once again, a frown crossed his features as he growled out his annoyance at being frustrated for no apparent reason. Sighing once more, Sasuke stood up shakily and headed home for a shower, some food, and a much needed goodnight sleep.

Day Two:

Sasuke awoke with a jolt, sitting straight up in bed as sweat poured from his body and drenched his black t-shirt and gray pants. Realizing he was in his room, he heaved a sigh of relief and rubbed his face as his dream danced in front of his eyes. The raven was glad the explicit things were only a dream before he felt a cooling and sticky wetness between his legs.

Sasuke glared daggers at his crotch before climbing awkwardly out of bed and going to his bathroom. He stripped himself of his sweaty and soiled nightwear and tossed the clothing onto the floor in disgust. He entered his shower and turned on the hot water, not adding the cold until his pale skin turned a heated red. After the water temperature was to his liking, the raven began scrubbing himself down, particularly his nether-regions, and felt even more frustrated than the day before.

_Dammit to hell! Why am I still frustrated? It doesn't make any sense! And that dream…why was it him? Why would I be dreaming of taking him of all people? _"DAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled as he punched the tiled wall of his shower, breaking the tiles and watching the pieces that fell to his feet. He sighed moments after, knowing getting pissed about this unexplainable frustration wouldn't help him any.

The raven washed his jet-black hair and rinsed all the suds away, momentarily mesmerized by the tornado-like swirling of the water and soap going down the drain, before tuning off the water and getting out. He grabbed a navy blue towel and proceeded to dry off as he mad his way back into his bedroom for the day's outfit.

He pulled on a pair of black boxers, faded blue jeans, and a long sleeved, form fitting, black shirt. He grabbed his weapons holster after and tied it in its usual place on his leg. Next, he grabbed his leaf headband and put that in its place before heading out to his team's usual meeting place at the bridge, locking his door before he left.

_Maybe this frustration will end after the mission for today. _The raven thought hopefully. He knew seeing his comrade would be somewhat awkward after dreaming of taking him repeatedly and in different positions, this thought making a blush color his pale face, but he would do his best not to think about it.

Sasuke shook his head lightly wanting to rid his thoughts of said dream as he arrived at the bridge. As was usual, Sakura was already there and smiled flirtatiously at her raven-haired teammate. The pale shinobi just sighed and ignored the pink haired girl as he leaned against the railing, closing his onyx eyes and enjoying the breeze that had just picked up, making his bangs blow around lightly.

Upon hearing footsteps a half hour later, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over to see his and Sakura Haruno's other teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, walking toward them. The raven noticed the blonde haired, blue eyed, seventeen-year-old was wearing blue jeans with a form fitting blue shirt that had three thin orange stripes on each upper arm and across his perfectly toned chest.

The raven's gaze continued lower until he caught where his eyes were about to land on. Sasuke felt his face heat up as he hid behind his hands. He sighed in irritation as his dream from last night popped to the forefront of his thoughts and from feeling his frustration increasing even more. He was fed up with the unreasonable feeling and hoped no one would notice his odd mood, wanting to avoid any, and all, questions.

Unfortunately, Naruto noticed his friend's behavior the second he laid eyes on the raven-haired shinobi. The blonde walked over to Sasuke and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. When the raven looked over at his spiky haired friend, he could see concern-filled blue eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Sasuke blushed lightly but kept his face emotionless, like always, as he waited for Naruto to say something.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, worry and concern laced his voice and showed on his beautiful face.

"I'm fine." The raven answered as his eyes followed along the whisker-like marks on both the blonde's cheeks. Sasuke mentally slapped himself when he felt the urge to stroke his friend's cheek as he turned away from Naruto, fighting back another blush in the process.

Naruto didn't push the matter any further but felt his concern for his friend increase. The blonde knew something was wrong but also didn't want to aggravate the raven, especially after he finally came back to Konoha, back to him. With a sigh, Naruto leaned against the railing beside Sasuke and waited in silence until team seven's sensei decided to, finally, show up, two hours and fifteen minutes later.

"Hello everyone, it's a great day for a mission, right?" Kakashi Hatake said with a grin hidden beneath his mask as he waved at his students.

All three teenagers glared daggers at their sensei as they walked over to him. The silver and spiky haired man gulped lightly at his team's furious gazes before chuckling uneasily.

"S-something wrong, guys?" Kakashi stammered out nervously.

"Do you have ANY SENSE OF TIME AT ALL, SENSEI?!" Sakura yelled angrily as she balled her hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, I was-" Kakashi started, but got interrupted.

"We don't want to hear it! Your excuses suck, they always suck, and they always will suck, so why not just show up on time like everybody else!" Naruto ranted at the thirty one year old jonin. Sasuke just kept quiet, using his Uchiha death glare that, no matter how hard he tried, Kakashi couldn't imitate.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Geez, you guys are so…" Kakashi sighed, incapable of thinking of a good word to describe his students, "Never mind, let's just get started on our mission." The silver haired shinobi finished. He continued to tell his team that today's mission was, to Sasuke and Naruto's disappointment, a D-rank. They had to help with the lawn care of an old-folk's home in the eastern half of Konoha, the usual maintenance staff had called in sick, all five of them.

Therefore, team seven made their way to the retirement center in a rare silence. It took them about an hour to get there and the rest of the day was dedicated to lawn and garden care. There was mowing, weeding, trimming, watering, and planting that needed to be taken care of and by the end of the day all four ninja were exhausted and only one irritated.

As he walked home after saying good-bye to his teammates, Sasuke felt even _more_ frustrated. The raven was seething in irritation as he stripped himself of his sweat soaked clothes and climbed into his shower. He sighed when the warm water cascaded down on his overly tense body, enjoying the relaxation it brought him, even if it was just temporary.

His thoughts kicked up again and brought with them last night's sexual dream with his teammate. Pale skin turned a light pink as Sasuke thought about the positions he and his partner had done. The raven shook his head from side to side in an attempt to clear his mind and focused on getting clean. Once he rinsed himself of the shampoo and body wash, he shut the water off and got out of the shower.

He grabbed his towel and dried off before getting his white tank top, navy blue boxers, and black sweat pants on for the night. He climbed into bed after fully dressing and stared up at his dark ceiling. He sighed then and turned onto his side, his thoughts in a whirl of confusion about his, still, unexplainable frustration and now, as an added factor, his dream.

_Should I even bother trying to sleep tonight? _Sasuke mentally asked himself, falling asleep ten minutes later only to dream of him and Naruto once again.

Day Three:

Sasuke woke up with an agitated sigh as the sun shined brightly through his navy blue curtains, signaling another beautiful day for Konoha. Slowly he sat up and glared at his crotch again, feeling even more of a cooling, sticky wetness than the night before. The raven climbed out of bed awkwardly and performed the same routine as the morning from yesterday, adding another hole to his shower wall as well.

_Why does it keep getting worse?! _Sasuke shouted in his head as he ground his teeth together in annoyance.

When he was clean again, the raven got out, dried off, and got dressed. After his morning ritual was finished, he headed out, locking his door before hand. He was the first to arrive at the bridge today and decided to try to relax his tense body. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, listening to nature's band of streaming water, singing birds, and the wind-rustling plants.

It worked, for a while, until he heard a far off gasp that made his thoughts start up and bring forth his dream that was even more explicit than the one previous. Sasuke's eyes flashed open as the raven yelled and pounded his fists on the railing. He was panting after his fit and gripped the, now dented, railing with a vice-like grip, a furious look marring his handsome face.

_Why is this happening to me?! _Sasuke questioned angrily, not hearing his teammates approaching until they were on the bridge.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked with a worried yet bewildered look on her face. Naruto didn't say anything and just stared at his friend in concern.

The raven sighed and turned to face his teammates, his usual stoic look in place. "I'm fine."

Both the blonde and pinkette had skeptical looks on their faces but left it alone. The three fell silent as they waited, as usual, for their sensei to show up. Much to the fury and agitation of the three teen shinobi, the copy ninja didn't show until five thirty.

"Hello all! I have some great news, wanna hear it?" Kakashi asked mischievously which got him three cocked eyebrows and looks that asked what-are-you-five. The silver haired man sighed, "You guys are so dull today. Any-hoo, here is the great news, the Hokage has given team seven three days off! So, later!" With that, said Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Sakura asked with a questioning and angry look.

"Probably to go screw Iruka-sensei into next week." Naruto answered with an evil chuckle. Both Sakura and Sasuke's jaws dropped at that tidbit of information.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"How could you possibly know that, Naruto?" Sakura asked in amazement.

The blonde-haired ninja blushed in embarrassment, "I, uh, walked in on them while they were, you know." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Where were they that you actually walked in on them?" Sakura asked; her amazement seemed to increase.

"Er, the academy…in Iruka's empty classroom." Naruto responded with a bright blush. Sasuke was speechless, his thoughts in a whirl.

"Wow, who would have thought…" Sakura mumbled to herself, "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I have some…errands to run." The pinkette finished, an evil plan hatching in her smart mind, and Naruto could have sworn he saw a devious smile on her face before she turned away.

_Oh, that can't be good. _The blonde thought then shrugged it off and faced Sasuke. Naruto found his teammate to be staring at him with a deeply thoughtful look on his face. He stared back at Sasuke, his head cocked to the side slightly; until he saw his friends face change, as if a light went off at the discovery of an answer to a complicated question.

_Maybe I need to get laid. _Sasuke thought to himself before moving closer to Naruto. "I have a favor to ask." The raven said as he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Naruto looked surprised, "Okay, what is it?"

Sasuke closed in on his teammate and gently pushed the blonde back against the railing and held him there. The raven saw confusion and nervousness cross his friend's beautiful face when he placed his hands on either side of his waist.

"Will you sleep with me?" Sasuke asked with a light blush coloring his features.

Naruto's jaw fell open as his eyes practically bulged right out of head. "Say what?!" He shouted as his face also took on a red tint.

"I've been frustrated for three days and I don't know why. It's driving me insane and maybe sleeping with you will help." The raven-haired ninja explained.

"That's a poor ass excuse for me to sleep with you!" The blonde yelled angrily as he felt his heart break. He didn't want to be used as some object for sex relief, least of all by the person he treasured most.

Sasuke sighed before taking in his friend's facial expressions. He saw anger and worry but what was most obvious was the hurt. The raven felt guilt start to build up as he realized he should have been more…tactical about his request.

"Naruto." Sasuke started but paused when the blonde looked away from him. Again, he sighed then an idea struck. He pulled Naruto into his arms and placed a kiss just below a tanned ear, continuing down as he slowly sucked and nipped at the warm flesh of his neck.

Naruto inhaled sharply at the unexpected actions of his friend. He tried to push the raven away but his body enjoyed the sensations that were dancing through it and refused to move. When he felt Sasuke slide his hands up his shirt and caress his back and hips, Naruto shivered, loving the feeling of the older teen touching him.

Naruto could tell that the more Sasuke touched him, the closer he was to losing his self-control. When he felt Sasuke's finger tips graze over his v-muscle, the blonde completely lost it. He grabbed a handful of the raven's shirt and pulled him closer as he claimed those pink lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

Sasuke was, surprisingly, more than happy to kiss the younger male back. He wrapped his arms tight around the slim blonde's waist as their kiss became frenzied, full of need by both teen shinobi. After making out for a good ten minutes, Sasuke performed an instant transportation jutsu, bringing them to his bedroom.

Since they were entangled in each other's arms when they arrived in Sasuke's room, they lost their balance and fell to the floor, landing on the fluffy gray carpet. Neither cared where they currently were and proceeded to rip each other's shirts off, their jeans meeting the same fate moments after.

Upon feeling the bulge in Naruto's orange boxers decorated with ramen bowls, Sasuke got even harder. The raven broke their frenzied kiss to lean back on his knees and slide a hand up the blonde's thigh. He was rewarded with a gasp when his teasing touch grazed the even bigger bulge in the blonde's boxers.

The raven-haired teen began to massage the blonde's crotch, which got him another gasp and quite a few moans. Continuing his hands motions, Sasuke leaned forward again and began kissing a trail from Naruto's jaw and going down, slowly. He could feel the younger ninja writhing in his grasp and he loved it.

When he reached the blonde's waistline of his boxers, he decided the cloth barrier had to go. Stopping his ministrations temporarily, Sasuke pulled the orange boxers down and tossed them aside, his onyx eyes glued on his revealed prize. He could feel his mouth water as he watched the pre-cum leak out of the blonde's erect shaft and leaned forward. He licked the very tip of Naruto's cock, feeling him shiver and moan at his touch, and knew he was addicted to the blonde's unique flavor.

Wanting to taste even more, Sasuke took the younger ninja's swollen member into his oral warmth and swallowed him. He wrapped his hand around the base, being incapable of taking the blonde's long length entirely into his mouth. As he sucked and licked, Sasuke could hear Naruto moaning and yelling his pleasure, feeling the blonde arch into his mouth as he buried his tan hands in the raven's dark hair.

Now, not only was he addicted to Naruto's flavor, he was addicted to those beautiful and sexy sounds he was making. As the raven continued sucking and licking, he reached to his black dresser, to the last drawer, and blindly dug around it until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a rounded jar and, surprisingly, managed to open it with just one hand, his other holding tanned hips down.

He dipped two fingers into the jar of lubricant a few times to make sure they were entirely covered. Sasuke proceeded to place one finger at the blonde's entrance and traced along the hole before inserting his finger, slowly, inside the tight warmth. The raven heard Naruto gasp out his name as he began moving his finger in and out, pressing against the blonde's inner walls.

When Sasuke felt Naruto push down onto his single digit, he knew the younger teen wanted more. The raven pulled his one finger out for a moment before adding both lubricated fingers. He spread his fingers apart, stretching the blonde's tight heat, as he moved them in and out.

Naruto was gasping and panting as felt the intrusions moving inside him but he never felt anything more amazing. It hurt, of course, but the pleasure greatly out weighed the pain by a long shot. As he started moving against Sasuke's fingers, he could feel his release building up until, with a shout of pleasure, he came hard in the raven's awaiting mouth.

Sasuke swallowed every drop of Naruto's liquid warmth before licking his lips and smirking down at the boy panting and shaking before him. He wanted to hear more, needed to hear more, and moved his fingers in and out for a while longer, just until the younger ninja was rock hard again. He licked the solid shaft from base to tip before pulling away and removing his fingers from that wonderful tight heat.

Sasuke chuckled when he received a glare from the blonde upon removing his fingers from him. However, the raven grabbed the jar of lube and tipped a fair amount onto his own throbbing cock, coating himself entirely. Once that was done, he grabbed the tanned legs and coaxed Naruto to wrap them around his waist.

The raven looked directly into the bright blue eyes that were clouded with pleasure and silently asked if he was ready. When tanned legs tightened around his waist, he received his answer and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. He slowly pushed forward and slid inside Naruto with ease, gasping out the younger's name at how unbelievable it felt to be inside him.

Naruto had thrown his head back as he moaned out Sasuke's name, his legs pushing the raven even deeper inside. He never thought in his wildest dreams that having Sasuke Uchiha inside him would ever feel as amazing as it did.

"Nn…Sasuke, move!" Naruto panted out after the raven hadn't started moving immediately after entering him.

Sasuke was incapable of speaking but did as he was told. He pulled out of the blonde half way then pushed back in, still at a slow pace. Then, when he felt Naruto try to make him move faster, he increased his thrusts. As he went faster and faster, pounding into the lithe body beneath him, Sasuke watched Naruto closely.

With his tan body glistening in sweat, his golden hair plastered to his forehead, and the sounds he made, the raven couldn't look away. He had never been more mesmerized by any one person before in his entire life than he was now. Naruto was amazingly beautiful, like an angel that only he had the permission and pleasure of touching.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke thrusted into the blonde faster and harder, feeling his climax building up and knowing Naruto was about to give in as well. Just as the raven slammed one last time into the tan boy beneath him, he hit a spot that made Naruto scream out his name in both surprise and unbelievable pleasure. He came deep inside Naruto, as the blonde came on their lower abdomens, collapsing on top of the beautiful angel after.

They laid together still and silent, aside from their pants, as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. Both were shaking from their intense orgasm and the raven could barely hold himself up on his arms. He looked at the flushed red face of his teammate and gently wiped away the hair that was plastered across his face. He then leaned forward and claimed those kiss-abused lips in a gentle kiss.

The two, after getting their breathing and heart rate back to normal, got up off the floor only to collapse in exhaustion on the raven's queen sized bed. The second his head hit the pillow, Naruto was out cold. Sasuke just laid beside him after pulling the pale blue sheet and navy comforter over them both and looked at the beautiful boy in his arms and that's when it hit him.

_I wanted Naruto this whole time. _The raven thought with a loving smile as he pulled his sleeping love closer, falling into a peaceful slumber soon after.

Day Four:

Sasuke watched from his doorway as Naruto got dressed in silence. Nether teen had said barely a word to each other since they woke up, thunder and lightning being their alarm. He knew the blonde was going to leave but he couldn't figure out how to ask him to stay, to live with him. The raven was brought out of his thought process by Naruto speaking.

"So, are you still frustrated?" The seven-teen year old asked as he turned to face his teammate.

"No, not anymore." Sasuke answered quietly, his mind wrestling with how to ask his unspoken question.

Naruto bit the inside of his lip as he fought back the hurt of being used, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied as he watched his angel closely. He saw the blonde's expression turn to one of hurt and felt instantly concerned.

"J-just sex huh?" Naruto asked and laughed humorlessly. It was then that Sasuke understood.

"No." The raven said as a smile began to form.

"What-" Naruto started but the raven cut him off.

"It was you." Sasuke stated as he smiled at his love. He noticed the blonde looked confused and decided to explain, "I was frustrated because I wanted you this whole time. I guess my body knew what I wanted before my mind did." The eighteen year old finished with a chuckle.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment as Sasuke approached him with a warm and gentle smile on his pale face. When he was right in front of his angel, he pulled him into loving kiss, breaking it a few minutes after.

"And now you're mine." Sasuke whispered, love clear in his voice, making Naruto smile brightly.

"Yeah, I am."

*~*~*~*

Eight Months Later

Naruto and Sasuke had been living together for seven months when Sakura came knocking on their door, a very pleased and mischievous smile on her face. The couple looked unnerved by the pinkette's expression but let her in all the same. The three friends sat in the living room, Sasuke and Naruto on the dark gray love seat while Sakura sat in the recliner, in silence until the girl spoke at last.

"So before I tell you my amazing and successful plan, I want to know how my future niece or nephew is doing." Sakura said with a gentle smile toward Naruto. The blonde smiled as he looked down at his stomach, lightly rubbing his swollen belly.

"Fine, Sakura, and you're going to have a nephew." Naruto answered happily, as Sasuke hugged his fiancé close.

"You're having a boy? Really? That's great Naruto, I can't wait!" Sakura said as her light green eyes lit up with excitement, "Okay, now that the super awesome information has been talked about, let me tell you about my plan's success." The pinkette continued to tell the engaged couple of how she stalked Kakashi and Iruka with her camera, taking photos every time she caught the chunin and jonin having sex. All together, she had about one hundred and twenty shots since she first found out about her teachers' secret relationship eight months previous.

Then she told her friends that she had compiled the pictures into an album and made three hundred copies of it. Sakura had then opened a small stand, with one album opened to the most erotic positions, and sold every copy, except the original, for money.

"I had to reprint the album four hundred more times. I never knew yaoi was so popular." Sakura finished with a laugh a half hour later. Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at their teammate in utter shock.

"Weren't Kakashi and Iruka pissed?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't let that stop me!" Again the pink haired girl laughed, "Anyway, I'll get going now. I originally came here to check up on Naruto, so I'll see you both later. Good-night!" With that said, Sakura left the couple and headed home.

"I can't believe her." Sasuke said in a disgruntled way.

"Whatever, let's go bed, Sasuke. I'm really tired. " Naruto replied and stood up awkwardly, his swollen belly making it difficult to move normally. The raven smiled at his precious love as he followed him to their room. After climbing into bed, Sasuke held his sleeping Naruto close, a smile gracing his lips as the thought of becoming a father soon danced in his mind before sleep took him.


End file.
